The present disclosure relates to a video conferencing apparatus and a video conferencing method.
There is known a video conferencing system in which videos of a plurality of conference rooms are arranged in one screen, wherein a video of a conference room including a participant who is speaking with a largest voice, is displayed larger than videos of the other conference rooms.